


Let Me Stop and Ink

by Skyhigh_Imagination



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyhigh_Imagination/pseuds/Skyhigh_Imagination
Summary: A Nowen oneshot that takes place in a world where whatever you you write on your skin appears on your Soulmates! Owen likes to draw on his hands, while Noah hasn't a clue what he should say first.This can be read as platonic, if that's more your cup of Tea!
Relationships: Noah/Owen (Total Drama)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Let Me Stop and Ink

Noah found himself distracted most days.

Not to any fault of his own, mind you, but rather the scribbles he would watch form around his arm. He tried to ignore them; he knew what they were. Somewhere his Soulmate was bored and took to drawing on their hand, but something about watching the lines flow magically across his skin culminating in a sketchy looking box was fascinating to him. 

Well, he assumed it was a box, but it probably wasn’t finished, and based on past drawings it was probably going to escalate quickly. Noah always thought about writing on his own hands to ask the person on the other end to stop, but that felt like a stupid first impression. To be honest, he has always been really nervous about what he wants to open with. A greeting would be too boring, but a doodled heart would be too cringey. He could just write reminders on his hand, but that would be giving them too much personal information too soon. They haven’t even met.

Noah rolled his eyes as that thought crossed his mind.  _ ‘Haven’t even met.. News Flash Idiot! You’re Soulmates.’ _

His attention quickly drifted back to the doodle, which had evolved into a drawing of a robot coming off his hand, across his wrist and ending at the start of his arm. He continued to watch as his soulmate added what he thinks are clouds and buildings. His Soulmate was getting better at drawing, he noted. It probably looked better on paper, but at this point, Noah was pretty sure they never even seen a notebook. 

Noah looked up to the front of the class, where the teacher sat at their desk. He turned his attention to the assignment in front of him, which he had barely touched. He sighed picking up his pen he went to fill in the answers.

He was halfway through the first answer when the doodles spilled onto his dominant hand, causing him to stop once again and watch with interest. The lines trailed around the back of his hand, curving carefully. His soulmate was taking more care than usual on this one, which only made Noah more curious. He started picking up on the face of a dog, which had a long body. Noah couldn’t help but smile a little already. He loved dogs and thanks to the frequency at which his soulmate drew them, he assumed they did too. More details were added to the dog in the form off little lumps? Scales? Noah wasn’t really sure. That was until his soulmate wrote above the dog, in sloppy penmanship that Noah had grown accustomed to,  _ “Corn Dog.” _

Noah let out an amused exhale. He looked back up at the teacher before looking towards his fellow classmates. Confirming he wasn’t being watched, he reached for his phone and snapped a picture. He did this with all his favorites. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do with them all, but he had them if he ever figured that out. 

He looked back at his ink covered hands, and then his own pen. His pen hovered over his skin for a little while, before he decided against it.  _ ‘It’s too crowded. They Wouldn’t Notice It.’  _ He reasoned, as he pulled his sleeves over his hands to better focus on his assignment. 

* * *

Owen had always loved to draw.

He usually doodled on himself, absent mindedly. He had always done that, but when he was ten and his parents told him about how your Soulmate can see whatever you put on your skin, he’s loved it even more! The idea that somewhere he’s making them smile brings Owen unbridled joy.

Owen finds himself constantly checking if his soulmate has written anything, but they never have. He wonders if they’re shy, or maybe there’s something wrong with their hands. Maybe They Don’t Have Hands!?!

Owen shook the thought out of his head. He’s sure they had hands, and if they didn’t that’d be okay too. He pulled up his pant leg and wrote on his knee,  _ ‘If You Don’t Have Hands, That’s Ok’  _ He added a drawing of a snake, and then a speech bubble so that the snake was saying it. Pleased, Owen looked back up at his teacher, who was still talking about something he was sure was important. 

Owen quickly found himself bored, before he smiled at his Corn-Dog doodle. He had been practicing to become ambidextrous for years, just so he could draw in more places. It’s one of his proudest accomplishments, and he can’t wait to tell his soulmate about it when they meet. Owen always wants to ask them questions, but he figures they don’t really like writing on themselves so he doesn’t bother. He wants to know their name, and their favorite food, and where they live…

What if they don’t speak English! Then that Corn-Dog joke won’t make sense at all! Owen had never considered it until now! Frantic, Owen searched his arms for a bare spot, finding one he wrote in as big of letters as he could,  _ ‘Do You Speak English????’  _ He circled it a few times to make it more noticeable, and then he waited.

* * *

After arriving home, Noah quickly called dibs on the bathroom. His sisters moaned and groaned, because he was notorious for using up all the hot water, but Dibs was Dibs.

Noah laid his towel on the toilet next to the tub, and he began to undress. Taking off his pants he noticed something on his knee, he rolled his eyes realizing his soulmate had moved to drawing on other body parts, “Great.” he mumbled. Looking closer he noticed it was a little snake declaring,  _ ‘If You Don’t Have Hands, That’s Ok’.  _ Noah chuckled at the absurdity of the image, “Noted.” He muttered. 

Noah threw his clothes half-haphazardly into the corner of the room, before submerging himself in the hot water. He relaxed for a while, before deciding to look over the days doodles and see if he had missed any after covering his arms and hands. 

Of course he did.

Noah smiled at the grinning flowers, and striped snails, and… A penguin shooting lasers from its eyes? Yep. That’s what that is. Amused he twisted his arms to look at the rest and his stomach dropped. 

On the underside of his left arm were the words  _ ‘Do You Speak English????’ _

Did Noah’s silence finally offend them? 

Were they upset? Noah couldn’t really tell, but it was circled quite a bit and the letters were gone over a few times, so it probably wasn’t out of the question. 

Noah felt sick.

He should have said something sooner, but he never knew what.

Should he ignore this? Should He Respond With a Joke? Should He Just Give a Straight Answer? He didn’t know.

He did know, however, his bath was ruined.

* * *

Owen sat in bed, staring at his skin. 

He wasn’t sure if the lack of a response meant that his Soulmate didn’t speak English; hadn’t found his message yet; or if they really didn’t have hands. Owen frowned at the idea. How sad would it be to not be able to respond to somebody. What a bummer. He couldn’t wait to meet them, and then their lack of hands wouldn’t be a problem. 

As he thought this he noticed careful lines begin to form on his leg. He gasped at the fluid movements and how magical they seemed. Owen wondered if everyone felt this way the first time they saw their Soulmate draw. 

Owen watched, amazed, as a very crudely drawn…. Worm? Rope? Noodle? Whatever it was it now had an eye and something coming out of its mouth… “Oh!” Owen spoke as he figured it out, “It’s A Snake!” he chuckled as he excitedly watched his soulmate finish the drawing. Owen noticed that the snake his Soulmate drew was facing the one he drew on his other leg, and he grew even more giddy. Finally, his soulmate wrote above the snake something in a language that Owen didn’t recognize. His heart sunk. His Soulmate didn’t get his Corn-Dog Joke.

Owen quickly recovered, though, when the same neat handwriting (Well neater than his, which didn’t say much) started to trail under the snake. When the lines stopped, the message said:

_ ‘(btw i do speak english.) ' _

Owen was so excited to finally hear from his Soulmate that he quickly found a pen and replied on his opposite leg:

_ ‘AWESOME! My Names Owen!’  _

_ ‘noah.’ _

And for the rest of the night the two wrote back and forth, sharing things with one another. Owen learned that Noah not only spoke English, but also French and Hindu, which is what he had the Snake speak. He told Owen that it roughly translated to  _ If You Don’t Have Hands, That’s Ok’  _ which Owen found hilarious. He learned that he lived in Canada, too! But that they live in different provinces, which was a bummer. He learned that he had a dog named Charlie, which he loves a lot and that he just loves dogs in general. He also liked the Corn-Dog Joke! Nice!

Owen shared his favorite sports team, and color, and food, and - and- EVERYTHING! He shared how he goes hunting with his grandpa, and that he brings his dog, named Mr. Ruffington. He told Noah about his Two Brothers, which prompted Noah to reveal that he has EIGHT WHOLE SISTERS!! THAT'S CRAZY!! By the time He got too tired to keep talking and wrote his good nights, his thighs were covered in messages back and forth with his Soulmate.

With Noah.

* * *

The school year ended and the two were still communicating via Soulmate magic. They quickly found out that Owen was more of a talker than Noah, surprise, surprise. But Noah makes a considerable effort to respond when necessary, now. The two also figured out pretty fast that they think the other is hilarious. 

Lately Owen keeps bringing up this cool thing that he’s gonna be doing, but he can’t be specific because he signed a contract. Though, Owen isn’t as discreet as he thinks he is and Noah has gathered that he’s going on some kind of show, which Noah thinks is quite the coincidence since he got accepted to go on this new reality show “Total Drama”. 

He doubts that’s something Owen would be interested in though, considering how Two faced and Fake everyone is on Reality TV. 

* * *

Noah stood on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa, bored out of his mind. 

He already managed to tick off a literal criminal, which wasn’t his fault. It’s not his fault the guy was throwing stones in glass houses, besides if he  _ knew  _ the guy was a criminal he wouldn’t have said anything. 

Okay, so he would have, but again, Not His Fault.

If Noah had been keeping an accurate count, then they should almost be done introducing everyone. 

Noah was then shocked by the sudden yells of a large boy, 

“WOO HOO!!!!”

He watched as the boy greeted the host and was introduced as Owen, which Noah found funny. He felt like he never met anybody with that name until he found out it was his Soulmate’s, and now he can’t turn a corner without running into someone called Owen. 

The new camper came over and introduced himself, then again to a new arrival named Courtney. When he finally stood amongst the crowd he took a spot next to Noah, smiling at anyone who looked at him. Noah found himself staring at the boys ink covered arms.  _ “This is really weird.”  _ Noah thought,  _ “If I didn’t Know any better I’d say he’s…”  _

And that’s when Noah looked at his own left hand, and then back at his fellow camper, then back at his. 

They both had a Shark with human legs and an anchor on the calf. 

Noah looked up at the boy as another contestant arrived and was introduced, before nudging the larger boy. Owen looked down and smiled, but before he could say anything Noah quickly showed him his hand. He was confused at first before recognizing his drawing. “No Way!!!!” Owen cheered, wrapping Noah in an unexpected hug, “I Can’t Believe It’s You!” He chuckled. 

Owen pulled away smiling a huge lopsided grin at Noah, “Yeah, crazy.” Noah spoke in his regular monotone, but he was excited just the same, “It’s almost like we were fated to meet or something.”

“Yeah!” Owen beamed, “It Is Like That! Wow!” Then paused in thought, realizing it’s exactly like that. They’re Soulmates. Right.

Noah couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Owens face go on the journey of realization.

They’re not exactly what the other was expecting, but that didn’t exactly matter. All that mattered was that they were pretty positive this was going to be the best summer.

Also they were gonna save a lot of money on pens.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write Dialogue heavy stories, so this was a bit of a mix up for me! I Hope you All Still Like It!


End file.
